Aislinn
by phatlazykatt112
Summary: Luffy feels like he's missing something important to him. Could this relate to the mysteroius girl that comes riding on a sea king? And how do the girl and Luffy know each other? Why am I asking all the questions? Read and find out!And Review!
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The bright blue water splashed against the magnificent vessel known as the Thousand Sunny. The white seagulls above chattered and squawked as they flew overhead. A light mist of ocean water hit the young captain's face. His signature wide grin stretched across his face. He knew the noisy bickering of the curly eyebrow chef, Sanji and the green headed swordsman, Zoro. He knew the crew's sniper Ussop was telling another lie and could almost picture the looks of amazement on Chopper's face who was the crew's doctor and the musician Brooke. He knew that Nami; the ship's navigator would be yelling at them to get back to work or counting belli. He knew Franky; the shipwright would be working on improvements and repairments on the Thousand Sunny. He knew that Robin; their archaeologist would be reading a book and enjoying the excitement on the ship. He let out a sigh and the smile was wiped off his face. The young captain felt as if something was missing. But what?


	2. The Girl with the Broken Promise

**The Girl With The Broken Promise**

Finally, I thought, the day has finally come where I will meet the man who broke a promise to me for his dream. I swept my wavy black hair away from my grass green eyes. The boat that I had stolen, I mean ummm _ borrowed_ from that farmer was getting me closer and closer to my destination.

Oh! How rude of me, my name is Aislinn. It means dream you know, the same thing that man broke the promise to me for. How ironic. A jolt roused me out deep thoughts to finally notice a sea king taking a bite out of the boat!

"Oi!!! You jerk! What do you think you're doing?!Eh!?" I screamed at the sea king that resembled a giant cow. I must admit he was kind of cute. Until that is he burped in my face coughing up bits of the boat that he eaten. I take that last statement back, he is defiantly not cute!

The small boat was sinking fast and I had no other escape. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. With a sinister smirk on my pale face and a somewhat good idea in my head I slowly turned around to the sea king.

On the Thousand Sunny

A certain captain flew through the door of the kitchen to meet the wooden deck of the Thousand Sunny. "Stay out, Luffy", Sanji screamed as he shut the kitchen door again and promptly locking it. "Man, Sanji is so mean. All I wanted was some meat and I end up getting kicked," Luffy stated while brushing himself off and putting his hat back on. He took one last look back at the kitchen, and then made his way back up to his favorite seat.

He sighed and stared out at sea. And suddenly he saw something coming this way. It was fast and big. He turned around and yelled

"Everyone, something is coming this was and fast! Get ready! " But it was already too late. By the time everyone was ready to battle, the thing was right next to the Thousand Sunny.

It was a sea king with tears in its eyes and a bump on its head. "What-" Zoro started, but was interrupted by a ferocious female cry, "Straw Hat! You have broken a promise to me!" And with that said a small girl about 5'1 jumped off the sea king onto the Thousand Sunny before a stunned crew. "And now you must pay," she stated.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Tell me please, and review. **


	3. Who is She?

**Who is she?**

The girl came running at Luffy with amazing speed. The crew could barely see her at all. She tackled Luffy to the ground and straddled him. "If anyone moves, he dies", the girl called out her eyes moving from each crew member.

Luffy got a good look at the girl. Her messy black fell into his face a little and tickled him. He let out a little chuckle. The girl narrowed her grass green eyes and tightened her grip on his wrists. Luffy gulped and continued to stare at the girl. She looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place her face.

"Do you not remember me", the girl sneered, "Have you forgotten me so quickly?" Luffy tried to remember her, he really did. But he just couldn't. "Well, maybe you'll remember me like this," the girl said as she pulled the hair covering her face back and smiled.

Her smile was big and happy. Her smile looked like … like Luffy!

Luffy gasped as something clicked inside his head. Something that he had pushed into the back of his mind. Something so important that he so foolishly forgot.

"Aislinn", Luffy whispered. The girl or Aislinn narrowed her eyes again and let her hair drop into her face again. "So you remember now huh," she said as shadow fell over the top of her face hiding her eyes. She looked demonic. "So I guess you'd remember this well wouldn't you," she said. She jumped to her feet pulling Luffy up as well. And what she did next surprised everyone, including Luffy.

**Please tell me what you think. Anything is welcome. Review!!!!! I live off of reviews!!!! Don't worry, the next chapters will be coming soon!!! As long as you review, please!!!**


	4. Your What?

**You're What!**

**Previously**

_Aislinn jumped up pulling Luffy up as well. And what she did next surprised everyone, including Luffy. _

**Now (Aislinn POV)**

I grabbed Luffy and pulled him into a hug. What can I say I love hugs. I'm just a huggy kind of person.

Tears ran down my face and my nose started to run. "Luffy! I missed you so much! Why did you put me in such unbearable pain! Wahhhhhhhh," I cried as I hugged onto Luffy tighter.

Luffy started to hug me back and started crying as well. And in perfect union we exclaimed together "I missed you!" It was a perfect Kodak moment.

And the crew's faces were positively hilarious! A purse – 30 belli, a new ship- 120,000 belli ,the crew's face when Luffy and I hugged after I implied that I was going to kill him – utterly priceless.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuffffy," I cried. Tears still streamed down my face as did Luffy. "What … what's going on here? Can either of you explain this to me," a guy said angrily. I turned around to yell at them when I caught sight of him.

Wow, wow, wow! I untangled myself from Luffy and raced over to the guy. "Cool! A moss head! Luffy where did you find him," I exclaimed while pointing to the guy with green hair. Everyone fell, although I don't know why.

"Answer the question," the marimo head yelled at me with an angry demonic face with white eyes and sharp teeth. "You're a rude one, aren't you marimo head," I said, "You didn't even introduce yourself, yet you expect me to answer all your questions."

A head of blonde hair soon appeared in front of me with a rose in one hand and the other covering his face. "Ah, mademoiselle, please ignore this stupid marimo head of a swordsman. He knows naught of how to treat a true beauty as yourself. Although, I do not deserve to be in the presence of such a goddess. But, please, take this rose even though it will never compare to your beauty. And as for my name, my beautiful goddess, my name is Sanji. And it will be an absolute honor to know yours," the blond headed man said while giving me the rose.

"Oh! Thank you! You're very kind and my name is Aislinn," I replied while sniffing the rose.

"It is a pleasure, my goddess," Sanji said while taking my hand in his "And if you will allow me a kiss-." Sanji was leaning in for a kiss when my fist connected with his face. "Not on your life you jerk," as I watched his body slither down to the floor.

A flash of orange hair flew in front of me with a pointed finger in my face. "Who are you and how do you know Luffy! And what was that back there! And don't try pulling a fast one on me or else," the lady with the orange hair said.

"Well, I already told you my name and I won't tell you anything else unless I know all of you, and that's that," I stated looking stubborn.

"Owww! I'm Franky! The shipwright and cyborg," a man with a cool looking blue swirly hairy do said. He struck an awesome looking pose with his massive arms in the air making his star tattoo complete. Note to self learn some awesome poses.

"I'm Chopper the ship's doctor. Nice to meet you," a deer looking creature said. And also may I say he was absolutely positively adorable!

"Nami. I'm the ship's navigator and apparently the only sane one here," the orange haired lady said. Hmmmm, I'm getting a vibe that saying we're going to be best friends even though she's glaring at me and probably imagining my death, but who cares.

"I'm the great captain Ussop. The captain of the Thousand Sunny! I've been through many adventures in my life and maybe I might-," I interrupted the long noise, curly haired man by saying "Liar." He started moping with a dark aura around him saying all this kind of nonsense like "How did she know" and stuff like that. Oh well, on to the next person!

"I am Nico Robin, the archeologist," a woman said with dark hair. She looks mysterious. I wonder what her favorite color is. A color says a lot about a person.

And lastly I turned to the marimo waiting for him to introduce himself. It took a couple of punches from Nami and a few bumps later for him to finally said, "Zoro, swordsman, and first-mate."

"Yohohoho! Hello! My name is Brooke, the musician of the crew! Will you let me-" He was interrupted be a kick in the head by Nami and her saying "Don't even try it!"

I let out a hardy laugh and turned to Luffy. "Well looks like you got yourself some keepers Luffy! Don't lose them," I warned to Luffy. "Yup," he replied with a laugh "They're my nakama!"

"So, how do you know Luffy," Nami asked. I think she's still suspicious of me, but I know we'll be best friends soon!

"Oh! Well, he's my brother," I said while the both of us smiled and put our arms around each other.

"What," everyone yelled surprised, while me and Luffy kept smiling and laughing.  
"Why didn't you tell us this," the crew shouted with white eyes and sharp teeth.

"Well, you never asked," Luffy calmly replied still laughing and smiling with me while the rest of the stunned crew fell.

**Please tell me what you think! I need reviews! Anything is welcome and there is also a poll on my profile, feel free to vote!! Until Later!**


	5. Aislinn's Story

**Aislinn's Story**

_Previously_

"_Oh! Well, he's my brother," I said while the both of us smiled and put our arms around each other._

"_What," everyone yelled surprised, while me and Luffy kept smiling and laughing.  
"Why didn't you tell us this," the crew shouted with white eyes and sharp teeth._

"_Well, you never asked," Luffy calmly replied still laughing and smiling with me while the rest of the stunned crew fell._

**Now (Aislinn POV)**

I was having a good time. I was finally united with my brother Luffy and I was making lots of new friends! Well, if you consider people who don't really trust you and probably don't even like you, then yeah, I'm making tons of friends!

I was still laughing with Luffy when a tremor shook the ship. We were all knocked off balance. "What was that," Zoro asked when the tremor stopped. Everyone started to get back up on their feet when I said "Sorry, that was me. I am pretty hungry!"

"That was you," the crew shouted at me with white eyes and sharp teeth, except for Robin. Well, when you think about it for all the time I have been here, I have never seen her yell. She was always relaxed and calm. So cool!

"Yeah, yeah, but don't worry. It happens all the time. I'm starving! I haven't eaten anything for a whole hour," I said waving off the even like it was no big deal. It really wasn't. However the crew didn't feel the same way I did.

"I'm very, very sorry," I muttered with multiply bumps and bruises from Nami. "I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat," I exclaimed instantly getting over my injuries and wandering around trying to find the kitchen.

"Don't wander," Nami yelled with the white eyes and sharp teeth. "Ah, mademoiselle. It seems you are in dire need of my services. For I am the chef of this vessel and anything you want I will make for you, my lovely goddess," Sanji exclaimed while going all … well all noodley. I know noodley isn't a word, but that's the only thing that would describe Sanji right now. He was noodling his body. Strange.

"Wow, Sanji-kun! Do you think you can make some meat for me," I asked while using the puppy eyes and the pout. That combination is deadly my friend, but very effective! "You really are Luffy's sister aren't you," Ussop asked while the others just sweat dropped.

Sanji swooned and replied "Of course my lovely Aislinn-swan! Anything for you!" He then promptly left by spinning over to a little ladder that headed underneath the deck to what I presumed was the kitchen.

"What a strange one," I muttered while going back to where Luffy stood. "Well, what do we do now," I asked looking around for something fun to do. I spotted some pretty fishies over the edge Sunny. "Luffy, come on," I said dragging him over to the side to look at the pretty fishies with me.

The rest of the crew had wandered down to the kitchen to try and steal some food, which isn't a bad idea. I noticed Nami was staring at me with an angry vein.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something," I asked. I was too busy looking over the ship with Luffy watching the pretty fish go by to listen to Nami. Luffy and I were rewarded with multiple punches, slaps, and kicks. "Listen when people are talking to you," she yelled with her angry face while shaking Luffy and I.

When Nami was finished beating us up she said, "Why don't you tell us about yourself, Aislinn-_san._" I still got that vibe that she didn't like or trust me. But she'll get over it. I hope.

"Sure, but I refuse to tell this one hundred times, so I would like for the whole crew to listen," I said to Nami with no emotion. I turned and started to make my way down the little ladder when I saw Luffy and Nami frozen where they stood. "Well, come on. What are you waiting for," I said still making my way down the ladder. They slowly followed my lead.

Once everyone was seated and quiet (except Sanji since he was cooking some delicious meat) at their seats I spoke, "Well everyone, I'm pretty sure I'm pretty sure you are quiet confused, but please do not interrupt me until I am finished. It isn't everyday when some weird girl shows up telling you that she's Luffy's sister. But to tell the truth I am not truly Luffy's sister, not by blood anyway. It all started 10 years ago. I was 5 then. We lived on a peaceful island, but I do not remember the name.

It was always full of life and joy. Parties were held almost every day. My mother's little hut was by the outskirts of the town since they believed my mother and I were evil witches. I do not know why they thought this, but she would always say that they were jealous because they knew were the happiest and prettiest girls in the island. I always felt that there was more to them calling us evil witches.

My mother had flowing long black hair to her waist and sea green eyes that always laughed when she smiled. She was always happy and filled with life.

She was always getting offers from men, young and old to marry them, and the answer would always be the same, no. And then one day, she denied the wrong person, a marine general that was corrupted with power and greed. He came back twelve days straight bringing extravagant gifts and money with the offer to marry him. She always denied him and gave the gifts back, saying her heart belonged to another.

The last day the marine general he came with soldiers and guns and cannons and said 'If you do not marry me, I will destroy your home and kill you and your daughter.' My mother was not fazed at all. She stood in front of all the guns and cannons and soldiers and said 'Shoot me, kill me, and beat me all you want. But you will never, ever break my spirit and the dream I have for my daughter.' The marine officer laughed and called her a fool. He called the order to fire and … Oh look the foods ready!" I said while stuffing my face with the delicious food Sanji had made.

"Huhhhh," the entire crew yelled amazed by how easily distracted I am. Luffy started to eat the food too and we were eating and laughing together.

"What! You just can't do that! Leave us hanging in the middle of a story," Nami screamed at me while I continued to stuff my face and laugh. "To be continued," I said still eating and laughing at the crew's faces.

**Review and I'll update soon!!! Review! Review!! Review please!**


	6. Her Tragic Past

**Her Tragic Past**

**Previously**

_The last day the marine general he came with soldiers and guns and cannons and said 'If you do not marry me, I will destroy your home and kill you and your daughter.' My mother was not fazed at all. She stood in front of all the guns and cannons and soldiers and said 'Shoot me, kill me, and beat me all you want. But you will never, ever break my spirit and the dream I have for my daughter.' The marine officer laughed and called her a fool. He called the order to fire and … Oh look the foods ready!" I said while stuffing my face with the delicious food Sanji had made. _

"_Huhhhh," the entire crew yelled amazed by how easily distracted I am. Luffy started to eat the food too and we were eating and laughing together. _

"_What! You just can't do that! Leave us hanging in the middle of a story," Nami screamed at me while I continued to stuff my face and laugh. "To be continued," I said still eating and laughing at the crew's faces. _

**Now (Ailsinn's POV)**

"Ahhh, thanks Sanji! The food was great," I stated while smiling at him. "Anything for you Aislinn-swan," the love chef swooned. "Now to continue on with the story, so after the general ordered his troops to fire and my mother was not fazed at all. She stood her ground and no emotion was showed on her face but determination and anger. I was right by my mother's side holding her hand out of fear that we were going to die. But, just when they fired all the guns and cannons they stopped in mid- air. Just froze. Everyone was amazed and I was too! Imagine your mother just one day have the power to freeze things with her mind!

Well, let me tell you, the general was stunned. He knew that he underestimated my mother, probably thinking she was some defenseless woman that needed to be taken care. That idiot. Well, my mother sent them right back at them. Mother also sent them flying to, right back to their ship! Ha! But the thing that really worried me was what the General said before he flew off into the distance 'You will regret this! I will make sure of it! Because I will take the thing most precious to you Masumi!' We watched them fly off to the distance until they couldn't be seen anymore.

It was then my mother kneeled down in front of me and said 'One day you'll have great powers like that too! Just you wait and see.' And we continued on with our lives like nothing happened and we hadn't heard word of the General in months. But I started noticed that mother was getting weaker and weaker like not being able to gather fruit or too tired to go into town.

I was starting to worry and asked her about it one day, but she only said 'I am growing old and weary Aislinn. Do not fear for me.' But I did. I did fear for my mother. And as the days continued she would start to lose her beautiful glow of the natural beauty about her. Her hair was no longer shiny and her eyes no longer dancing. I was worried.

When a year pasted and I was six years old I heard cries coming from the town. I went to go wake my mother but I could not find her anywhere. Of course, being the naïve, curious little girl I was I went to investigate. Marine ships were coming from every direction of the island and soldiers swarmed over the land like ants. I raced into town only to be met with a disturbing site.

There was my mother kneeling at the feet of the General we had not seen for a year. Tears streamed from my mother's eyes while she screamed 'Please take me! Take me instead do not take my baby!' Where was the mother that had blasted them away? Because this was defiantly not her. I was hidden behind a building watching the event occur. 'Silence! I will not hear any of it! I told you that I will be back for the thing most precious to you and here I am now!' he said. He kicked her in her side and pulled her head up by her hair to look her in the face. 'Where is she? Where is your precious little girl now?' he mocked her.

He threw her on the ground and pulled out a gun. I yelled out and ran towards them. But I was too late. He pulled the trigger and killed my mother. I ran over to her dead body and dropped to my knees. I noticed all the town's people watching the event occur through their windows. 'Why didn't you help her? Why didn't you stop him' I screamed at them while tears poured down my face. I gathered my mother's body in my arms and cradled her to my chest. I noticed the phoenix necklace my mother used to wear on the ground. I picked it up slowly and put it in my pocket. And the General started to laugh.

That's when it happened. A crazed scream came from my tiny body. It shook the earth and threw the General off his feet. Anger surged through my body and I screamed the hellish scream again. I closed my eyes feeling anger and hatred for the people that let my mother die. I didn't have control over my actions. It was like there was someone else controlling me like being possessed. But when I closed my eyes and the overwhelming feeling of hatred and anger burst in my heart and I can't remember what I did from then till the time I woke up.

When I woke up I was floating on a board far away from the island, but it was still in view. It was engulfed in flames. And strangely I still had my mother's necklace in my pocket. I yelled and I screamed for any survivors for hours, but no one answered. I searched for someone, even that disgusting General, but I couldn't find anyone. I was the only person to survive. I floated in the sea for days with no food or water. And on the fifth day I thought I wasn't going to make it. Until that is, I saw a pirate ship nearing.

I closed my eyes thinking this would be the end for me as they pirate ship dragged my body onboard. And when I opened my eyes I was met with the smiling face if the red – haired pirate Shanks. Shanks and his crew took me in and treated me like their own. They taught me how to fight and sing and they helped me get better. I stayed with Shanks for about a year. That's when we traveled to a certain island where a certain captain was raised. When I first met Luffy, I heard he wanted to be a pirate. I laughed and said 'Well, if you're going to be a pirate, then I'm going to be in your crew too!' And Luffy smiled and said 'Alright! I promise that you're going to be in my crew and we'll be the best pirates ever!'

I stayed with Luffy and said goodbye to Shanks saying 'One day we'll meet up again and I'll be in Luffy's crew. And we're going to surpass you.'We got along just like real brothers and sisters so we were very close. I stayed with Luffy ever since until he unexpectedly left without telling me that he was going on an adventure. That's how he broke his promise to me" I finished while glaring at Luffy who sunk deeper into his chair. "And you owe me big time Luffy," I stated while smiling at him evilly. He gulped and I smiled even wider. This is going to be fun.


	7. Revenge Can Be So Sweet

**Revenge Can Be So Sweet**

"Wait, so no one else on that island survived but you," Nami asked. Dang it. I'll have to put my revenge on Luffy on pause for a second. "Yes. I'm pretty sure there were no other survivors but me. But maybe someone survived and they can tell me what really happened that day," I said with determination. There has to be someone that escaped alive, I thought to myself, to tell me what really happened that day.

I was brought out of my thinking with a tugging on my shirt. I looked down on saw Chopper. Awwww, he's soooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuutttte! "Yes," I asked smiling at him. "Did Luffy already eat the Gum Gum fruit when you met him," he asked. Wow, I thought, not only is he adorable but pretty smart too! "Luffy had already eaten the Gum Gum fruit when I met him," I stated. I was getting kind of annoyed with the questions. I wanted to get my revenge on Luffy!

"Anymore questions," I asked boredly. I looked at everyone as they all shook their heads. I smiled and said, "Great! So no more delays!" I turned towards Luffy and saw him trying to sneak out of the room undetected. "I don't think so," I shouted as I raced towards him.

Luffy screamed and raced out the room to the deck. I easily caught up with Luffy and grabbed him by the collar. "You think you can run away from your punishment, do you," I asked him while shaking him. "Well, you have another thing coming," I said smirking devilishly at Luffy.

**A Little Bit Later **

I happily sipped my refreshing fruit drink Sanji made for me while enjoying the pleasant cool breeze. I sighed contently and glanced at the bright sun. It was warm and just added to my perfect punishment to Luffy. The breeze started to slow a little and I pulled down the sunglasses Franky gave me down to my nose. I glared towards my left at Luffy with a giant leaf.

"Aislinn! I'm tired and hot and hungry! Please let me stop," Luffy whined slowing his pace the leaf again. I sighed and pulled up my sunglasses. It was a very hot day because we were coming closer to another island, obviously a summer one. I was wearing a bathing suit Nami lent to me, it was red with black lining. "Suck it up Luffy. And besides you owe me," I stated taking a drink out of the delicious fruity refreshment Sanji happily gave me awhile ago.

I continued my sunbathing and contentment for another two hours. That's when Luffy passed cold onto the floor. I sighed and started to mutter under my breath how much of an idiot Luffy is as I got up and walked towards the kitchen. "What an idiot," I complained as I walked out with a giant piece of meat. I walked over to Luffy and put the meat under his nose. His eyes opened instantly and he sat up very fast and said "Meat?"

That was too fast I said to myself as I handed the meat to Luffy. I watched him swallow the whole piece of meat in one bite. I glared but he didn't seem to notice much as he was talking about getting more meat. Wow I thought to myself still the same old Luffy. My glare turned to a smile as I watched him continue with his rant about meat. I got up and went to look for Nami to see what she did with my other clothes. "Nami! Nami! Nami where are you," I shouted while wondering around the ship.

Hmmmmm, where could she be I asked myself as I stepped onto something somewhat hard and squishy. I wonder how that can happen. Can something really be hard, but squishy at the same time? I must remember this for later for my blogging questions. But when I looked down I saw the marimo's head which was turning a very pretty blue.

I quickly stepped off him and stated "So sorry Marimo head, I mean Zoro." I rubbed the back of my head looking very sheepish. I sat up and started gasping for breath. He didn't look too pleased so I said sorry again and raced off in the other direction. Oh, wow, he may be a marimo, but he sure can glare! I must say, that I am a bit scared of the marimo head known as Zoro.

I started walking again when finally I reached Nami. "Oi! Nami, where did you put my clothes." She looked at me before gritting her teeth with an angry look on her face and said "I already told where I put them at least 5 times before you started sunbathing. Listen when people are talking to you!" And by the end of that little speech I had a big bump on my head and was bowing while saying, "I very sorry."

"It's like having another Luffy around! Your clothes are in the bathing room right there," she said pointing at a steamy looking door. "Thanks," I shouted while running and waving back at Nami ant the same time. A good, relaxing shower did sound nice.

I entered the bathing room and took off all my clothes. I soaked in the bath and all the kinks and sore parts of my body seemed to disappear. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings, but my focus was manly on the bath. I also didn't notice a certain rubber hand from a certain rubber captain stretch into the bathroom and take my clothes.

When I finally get out of the bath it was then when I finally noticed that my clothes were gone. Luffy I thought angrily. Well, I'll show him something he defiantly wasn't expecting. I know what I'm about to do will probably scar them for life, but I really don't care.

So, I walked out of the bathing room in all my glory. You couldn't really see anything because of all the steam, but I could see all the crew on the deck of the ship and conveniently had a great view of the bathing room. I stepped out a little more and saw Luffy with my clothes. I got pretty mad and slowly descended down the steps. The more I continued the madder I got at Luffy.

The crew all seemed to notice my naked presence except the idiot Luffy. I could see that Sanji had gotten a nosebleed and had passed out along Brooke, Franky, Chopper, and Ussop. The only ones not passed out were Zoro who looked like he was Luffy who didn't seem to notice seem to notice that half of his crew was passed out and the rest looks of amazement. He was laughing his idiotic head off and holding my clothes above his head as if he had victory.

I was at the bottom of the stairs with my demonic expression on my face as I slowly stalked towards the clueless Luffy. The steam was still heavily coating the air, thank god! I was right behind Luffy now as I raised my hand which turned to a fist over my head. Luffy still didn't notice me, how I do not know. I clonked Luffy on the head, not once, not twice, but three painfully strong times. I grabbed my stolen clothes and headed back towards the bathing room. Leaving a stunned crew( some still unconscious) and a beaten and bloody Luffy lying on the ground. I slammed the bathing room door with a smile on my face. If they think this is wild, then they don't know what wild is I thought to myself. This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

Thank you to all the people that reviewed! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, school and writers blocks are so yucky! But anyway, please vote for the poll on my profile and tell me what you think by reviewing!!!! Review!


End file.
